Fleetfoot's Trials
by Bebi Shiny Absol
Summary: Fleetfoot the Absol has been causing trouble ever since she was born, and realizes she has to leave everything and everyone that she knew behind as she prepares for a journey of a lifetime.
1. Journey Of A Lifetime

"Where's that Absol? I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!" A man snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. Fleetfoot the Absol was too wily for this rich man and his Pokemon catchers. Right now, she was up in a tree, thanks to her Tropius friend, Alim. Ever since she was born, she had caused trouble for the local village nearby where she was born. From stealing their clothing, to scaring the children, Fleetfoot had caused a lot of ruckus, that people and trainers from other villages, towns and cities have come to the Hoenn region just to see if they could catch this Absol. So far, 30 trainers have failed, and some have commited suicide from the nearly impossible task. Alim flew overhead, winking down at Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot smiled, winking back. She waved a paw, pointing down at the trainers. Alim nodded, and flew swiftly down towards the trainers, letting out a menacing roar. Cries of fear and anger rose, making Fleetfoot cringe from all the noise. She hated to have to do this, but it was the only way she could think of to escape, and still know she made them even angrier. Leaping down from the tree, she ran as fast as she could to where she had told the rest of her friends to wait for her. She ran until she reached a cave. Panting, she walked inside. In her heart, she knew the Hoenn region was no longer safe for her. So, even though she was only 15, she'd have to leave her home region sometime soon.

"Who's there?" Two voices growled. Fleetfoot's horn began to glow, glowing a bright red color. She narrowed her dark brown eyes, looking at the Raichus in front of her.

"Obviously the only Absol who'd dare to make a whole village mad, that's who." She snorts, smoothing out her red bangs. Usually Absols have white fur, but Fleetfoot had grown bangs, and dyed them red with some berries. The twin Raichus, Abel and Adam bowed their heads, looking ashamed and embarrassed. They backed away, and fell to the ground as another Absol pushed past them. There stood her brother, Topias. An Absolite hung on his necklace, shimmering faintly in the light cast from Fleetfoot's horn. He briefly nuzzled her, then nudged her to a wall, motioning for everyone to get out of the cave for the time being. As soon as everyone had left, and made a barrier around the cave entrance so no trainers could get in without a fight, Topias turned to Fleetfoot, placing his front paws on her shoulders. All the Crawdaunts, Poochyenas, Mightyenas, Nuzleaf and all the other Dark Pokemon went outside quickly.

"How much longer are you going to hide like this? Just give yourself up, admit that you did it, and let yourself be caught!" He snarls. Fleetfoot slightly flinches at his sharp tone, her gaze hardening.

"Give myself up? Ha, if i do that, you're all coming with me!" She retorts, pushing Topias away from her. She turns so her back faces him.

"No, i'm going back home to take care of our family." Topias sighs, padding up to her side. He turns Fleetfoot's face towards him, being careful to not scratch his face with his long Absol claw in the process.

"You don't realize how much trouble you've created, and you're lucky i helped you find allies to protect you during this dangerous time." He says softly, looking into her eyes. Fleetfoot felt tears form in her eyes, and lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I-i'm sorry..." Fleetfoot whispers, collapsing on the ground, crying. Topias quickly darts to the cave entrance, telling everyone to come in again. They all gather around Fleetfoot, who was still crying.

"We all know you were just having fun and didn't know this would happen." Adam said, patting her back softly. Abel nodded, standing by his brother's side. Dag the Nuzleaf walks up to Fleetfoot, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm sure it'll end soon." He promises, stepping back. Fleetfoot sniffed, sitting up.

"Thanks guys. But i just realized, if it doesn't stop by next month, I'll have to... have to..." Fleetfoot couldn't finish her sentence, bowing her head in embarrassment. Topias looked at her, curious.

"Have to what?" He asked softly, leaning closer to his sister. She lifted her head briefly, gazing into her brothers eyes. She then leapt away from him, and got up onto a tall rock.

"Listen everyone! Gather around, I have an announcement to make!" Fleetfoot commanded, looking somewhat braver now that she was on the rock. All her friends gathered below the rock, and Topias got up besides Fleetfoot, sitting next to her. Cruzita the Poochyena, the youngest in the entire group, gazed up at Fleetfoot with fear in her eyes.

"I... i'm afraid i have to leave soon..." Fleetfoot said, lowering her head again. Cries of fright, anger and even shouts of joy rose up from the Pokemon below. Cruzita ran off into the crowd to find her mother, as she was beginning to cry. Tafari the Shiftry was dancing around like a happy Pokemon. All the loud shouts went silent as soon as they heard a loud thump outside. Abel exchanged glances with Adam, and the two Raichus ran to see who it was. They stood at the entrance for a minute, then ran back in, Alim the Tropius following closely and quickly behind him. He folded his large leaf wings on the sides of his body, and he was trembling, which made the ground shake. Fleetfoot leaped onto Alim's back, nuzzling him.

"What's going on? Do you have something bad to report?" She asks softly and soothingly. The Tropius only nods, panting heavily.

"Y-yes. We are all in terrible danger. The man ordered his men to follow me, and try to capture me. I'm afraid I've led them straight to us. They're going to capture us all!" His last words hung in the air, everyone gasped. Fleetfoot nearly fainted from what she had heard. Maybe she was going to be caught! She didn't want to go on some trainer's journey, that was the Starter Pokemon's jobs! She was just about to tell everyone to evacuate, when she heard shouts outside. Quickly, she told everyone to be silent, and waited for her horn to stop glowing. It did so quickly, and she disappeared into the crowd of Pokemon. A few moments later, torches lit up the cave, and men entered the cave with various weapons. All of them had bags of weapons and Pokeballs on them. The rich man was leading the army, and he didn't look happy at all. Alim growled, rearing up on his hind legs and flapping his wings ferociously, trying to scare the man away. But the man stood still, glaring up at the large Pokemon in front of him.

"My name is Karl, and all of you... WILL EITHER DIE OR BE OUR POKEMON!" He shouted, raising a fist into the air. The men behind him cheered, and parted to show a line of archers. All at once, they shot their arrows at the Tropius. Alim roared in anger, hurt as the arrows struck him. Topias howled, his way of saying, 'Charge!' The Pokemon charged at the archers, trying to push them back to the entrance. The men fought back, and the archers were now in the back, still shooting at Alim. Fleetfoot was stunned, listening to the battling going on around her. She saw the Raichu twins fighting together, each shocking the men around them. Alim was still being shot at, and her brother was wrestling with two men who were holding swords. Fleetfoot was enraged as she saw one of the men shove Topias to the ground, and ran through the battle to get to him, worried that he could be seriously injured by now. Something slammed into her side, knocking her over. She roared, and looked up to see who her attacker was. It was an Aggron, one of the men's Pokemon. She glared at it, rolling to the side as it tried to embed its horns into her chest. Leaping up, she uses Night Slash, knocking it backwards and hurting it. As it was recovering from the blow, Fleetfoot was up and running for where she last saw her brother. She heard his cry, making her run faster.

"Topias! I'm coming for you!" She howled as she saw the men slashing at her brother with their swords. Fleetfoot leaps onto one of the men, pushing off his back and bouncing onto the other one. She smacked his head with her horn, slashing her claws down the other man's face just as the first man fell to the ground. But she was too late, her brother was close to dying. He had large marks along the sides of his shoulders, which were bleeding heavily. A long, deep gash was on his stomach, and another one crossing over it. But what made Fleetfoot especially mad, was that the two men had cut off his horn. Topias coughed, blood spewing from his mouth.

"F-Fleetfoot... we have to win this battle..." He said, coughing up more blood. Fleetfoot licked his head gently, knowing he was close to being dead.

"Yes... I'll win it. For you." She whispers, nuzzling him. Topias gave one last cough, then slowly shut his eyes. Fleetfoot backed away from him, too sad to know that the two men were right behind her just now. She slipped Topias' necklace over her head and onto her neck, then bowed her head.

"He's dead... and it's all my fault..." She whispered, her heart breaking in two pieces.

"Hello, Absol. You've caused a lot of trouble for our boss, but you won't anymore!" A man sneered, tackling her. Fleetfoot slashed her claws out at the man's face, but he blocked with his sword. The other man stabbed her paws repeatedly. The pain was only making Fleetfoot even angrier, and she faked defeat, going limp and whimpering in pain. She had a plan in mind. The men grinned, and one of them whistled loudly. Karl came towards the two men, a Shiftry following him. Twisting, Karl kicked the Shiftry to the ground, stepping on its throat. It died, letting out a low moan. Before Karl had time to pull out a Pokeball and capture Fleetfoot, he was knocked to the ground. Alim held him down with a huge foot, roaring in his face. Rats, Alim ruined her plan! Oh well, she at least had a chance to escape.

"Fleetfoot, run! Help is on the way!" He snapped at Fleetfoot, turning his attention back to Karl. Fleetfoot kicked her way free, and ran off. But not without getting stabbed a few more times. As she ran, she passed by Cruzita, who was surrounded by 3 men holding spears. Enraged, Fleetfoot whirled around and headbutted one of the men. As the other 2 men advanced towards the little Poochyena, Fleetfoot kicked the two men in their stomachs, and satisfaction coursed through her veins, and she laughed evily. Fleetfoot grabbed Cruzita's scruff, and hauled her away from the men, limping quickly towards the Raichu twins. They were fighting off three men, who were each holding a shield.

"Abel, Adam! Jump, now!" She called, sliding on her belly towards the Raichus. Both of them jumped, and Fleetfoot stood up in time to catch them on her back. She reared on her hind legs, raking her claws down two of the men's faces. The last one, Abel lashed his tail across his face, and Volt Tackled him, stunning him. Quickly, Abel jumped onto Fleetfoot's back again. As Fleetfoot was about to run towards the entrance, she had an idea. Running for the large rock, where the archers were now standing, she let out a mighty roar.

"All Dark Pokemon, retreat! Head for the forest!" She roared as loud as she could, having set down Cruzita before she began roaring. Alim roared back to her, opening his wings and stomping his feet down on the ground. Fleetfoot smiled, then charged at the archers. Knocking 3 off the rock, she dodged the arrows that the remaining archers shot at her. Abel Volt Tackled one, and Adam Thundershocked the rest of the archers. Adam's attack left him weak, and he fell to the ground, unconsious. Fleetfoot looked into the midst of the fighting, seeing Pokemon climbing onto Alim's back. She nods quickly, then picks up Cruzita, and Abel gets on her back again. She limps over to where Adam was laying down, and Abel picks him up, setting him on her back. Fleetfoot jumps off the rock, heading for the Tropius. He bats aside men with his wings, sweeping some behind him off their feet. Karl is nowhere to be seen.

"Fleetfoot, i can't carry us all! My friends, Helios the Skarmory and Anastaysia the Salamence are at the cave entrance!" Alim says, turning to snarl at a man climbing onto his back to get at a Cacturne. The man falls off, terrified. Alim sends the man flying with a bat of his wings, letting out a low roar. Fleetfoot nods, leaping over a fallen man, and heading for the entrance. Sure enough, there was a Salamence and a Skarmory waiting for them. She leaps on the Skarmory's back, setting Cruzita next to the Raichu twins. Then, she leaps onto the Salamence, missing its back completely. She lands on the wing instead, scrabbling to try and pull herself up. She feels a shove, and tumbles onto the wing, sliding down onto the Salamence's back. She sits up, shaking her ruffled fur. Yukka the Mightyena smiles at Fleetfoot, padding over to her and sitting next to her.

"You're welcome." She says. Fleetfoot dips her head, greatful. As they wait for everyone to get out, Alim is the first to get out, and he flies up into the sky, dodging the spears thrown at him. Fleetfoot's jaw drops as a spear nearly hits Alim's head, but he dodges it in time. Alim flies off in the direction of the forest.

"Oh no... we'll have to get the rest of the Pokemon from air. And fast, too." Helios says, flying up into the sky and hovering. Anastaysia nods, taking to the sky and hovering besides Helios. Pretty soon, Pokemon spill out of the cave entrance, howling in fright and anger.

"Everyone, get into groups by Pokemon! For example, if you are a Cacturne, get into a group of Cacturne!" Fleetfoot calls from up above. In a matter of seconds, the Pokemon are all in groups. Anastaysia swoops down low to the ground, gliding. Fleetfoot hangs on as tight as she dares, not wanting to hurt Anastaysia.

"Get on my back!" The Salamence says quickly to a group of Cacturne. She carries a group of Cacturne and Nuzleaf on her back. She flies away quickly just as men start throwing spears at her. Alim roars from up above, flying underneath Helios and doing a series of twists as he dodges more spears. He soars upwards, now hovering up in the sky. Anastaysia flies into a layer of clouds, making it hard to see her. All Fleetfoot could hear was the uneasy breathing of the Pokemon, and the flapping of Anastaysia's wings.

"I'm ready to take more Pokemon." Alim calls, smiling. Fleetfoot smiles as well, still wishing her brother could have seen this moment. She would get revenge on these men for killing her brother someday, but now was not the time. Now, Alim flew swiftly down towards the Pokemon, letting out a loud roar. Alim flew up again, he had a group of Mightyena and Poochyena on his back. He flew beside Anastaysia, winking at her. Anastaysia smiled at him, slowing her pace down a little. Helios shows up with the remaining Pokemon on his back. He has an equal amount of Shiftry and Sableye on his back. Fleetfoot opens her mouth to congratulate everyone on their hard work, when laughter erupts from behind them. Fleetfoot hops over onto Anastaysia's tail, balancing carefully so she wouldn't fall. She was stunned at what she saw. A Pelipper was carrying Karl on its back, and he was laughing like a maniac.

"I've got you now, Absol!" He laughed. Karl whipped out a gun, and Fleetfoot froze in her spot, slowly beginning to back up.

"Fleetfoot! Be careful, that's not a regular gun, it's a-" Helios' warning was cut off as Fleetfoot begins screaming. She is hopelessly tangled in a net strung with sharp spikes. She screams as she thrashes, only causing her to cut herself. The Mightyena roar in anger, and begin biting parts of the net that don't have spikes, trying to free the Absol. Fleetfoot flips over, and opens her mouth to try and snap a few ropes. But she places her mouth on a spike, and it nearly chokes her. It's lodged in her throat, and she can't get free. One Mightyena tries to pull the spike out, but no matter how hard it pulled, the spike wouldn't come out.

"Careful Absol, i don't want you dead, i want you alive!" Karl chuckled as the Pelipper flew up against Anastaysia. Karl jumps onto Anastaysia's back, and heads towards Fleetfoot. He chuckles, pushing aside the Mightyena. Anastaysia roared in anger, flying faster. Alim flies up on the other side of her, and swats at Karl with one of his wings. Karl ducks, the wing going over his head. Helios flies in front of Anastaysia, and the Raichu twins leap onto her head, letting out a battle cry as they ran towards Karl. Adam Iron Tailed Karl's head, knocking the man over. Karl howls in pain as the Raichus attack him with different Electric attacks. Abel finishes him off with a Thunder Shock, knocking him unconsious. Adam snorts, and kicks Karl off Anastaysia's back, watching him fall. The Pelipper cries out in alarm, and dives down after Karl. The Raichus hug each other, then head over to where Fleetfoot was. Adam uses his tail to slash through the ropes, being careful with the spikes. As soon as Fleetfoot is free, she rolls away from the net, pointing at her mouth with a claw. Her mouth was dry, and sore. Abel grimaced, and grabbed the spike. He pulled it out quickly, and both of the Raichus covered their ears. Fleetfoot snapped her jaws shut, then wailed loudly. The Poochyena's began yipping at the noise. When she stopped, she crouched down, embarrassed.

"Um... anyways, Anastaysia, land please!" She orders. Anastaysia nods, and signals for the others to land. Anastaysia glides smoothly down to the ground, stumbling a little as she lands. Helios lands in front of her, folding his wings neatly against his sides. A few seconds later, Alim lands, making the ground tremble. Fleetfoot jumps off Anastaysia's back, helping the Poochyena's get off too. When she's done helping, she notices that Helios is standing on one leg, his other has its talons curled around something. Fleetfoot's curiosity gets the best of her, and she trots up to Helios' foot, pawing at his curled talons.

"I'm not gonna show this to you right now, so-"

"Shut up and open it! I want to see this, that's an-"

"I'm serious, Fleetfoot! Not right-"

"OPEN IT, NOW!" She snaps, growling. Helios sighs, and opens his talons. He sets something on the ground, and moves his talons away. The objects are covered with a blue cloth, which Fleetfoot whips off. When she sees 4 eggs, she nearly faints in surprise. She falls backwards, being caught by the Raichu twins.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself more." They both say, smiling. Fleetfoot blushes, covering her face with her ruffled bangs. Quickly, she sits up to straighten them, then she clears her throat. Padding over to the eggs again, she examines them. All 4 of them are white, with a dark blue triangle in the middle. As soon as she sees it, she recognizes what Pokemon are inside these eggs. They are Absol eggs.

"Absol eggs..." Fleetfoot whispers. Helios chuckles, nodding. He pats her back soothingly.

"And looks like you're going to be their mother." He says just as the eggs begin wriggling. Fleetfoot shoos everyone back, and stands in front of the eggs. Then, she curls up around them, keeping them a bit warmer. Since she'd never had the time to find a mate and have children, this was quite new to her. One hatches, and then another. Then the other two hatch at the same time. All the Absols are pure white except for two. One baby was a brown color, and the other was as black as night itself. Fleetfoot smiled warmly, watching the babies look at the world for the first time.

"I'll name them... Watse, Vasilica, Machteld, and Darkness." Fleetfoot whispered, nuzzling them all. Watse and Vasilica were white females, Machteld was a brown female, and Darkness was a black male. Then, it had just occurred to her that she didn't know how to take care of children.

"I'll teach you how to raise them. Just until they can hunt." A voice behind her said. Fleetfoot twisted her head around to see Yukka the Mightyena grinning down at her. Fleetfoot blinked in surprise, happy. She stood up, the baby Absols clambering around and playing with her twitching tail.  
>"Alright, we'll have to stay here for a while. Until these babies are old enough to hunt. Sorry for the delay, guys." She announced. Some Pokemon were grumbling, but others were nodding, looking at her with fondness in their eyes.<p>

Together, Fleetfoot and Yukka worked on raising the Absols, teaching them survival skills, and teaching Fleetfoot how to feed them. They did this for a month, and the Absols were bigger, and could speak. They could hunt as well, and they knew what to do in a fight. A day later, Alim mysteriously died as he was flying around. He just tumbled out of the sky, and literally split the ground around him when he landed. When someone found him, he was dead. Fleetfoot mourned for the Tropius, for he was a great friend, and had helped with so many things. Now, it was dawn, and Fleetfoot was wide awake, too sad to go to sleep. She had stayed up all night, thinking of how great Alim was, and it reminded her of Topias. She looked down at the Absolite, wondering when she should use it. She'd use it someday, but now was not the time. A claw prodded her stomach. Fleetfoot looked down at Darkness, who was now awake.

"Mother, why can't you sleep?" She asked softly. Fleetfoot shrugged, sighing. Darkness stood up, stretching her legs out. Fleetfoot did the same, then flopped down on her stomach, letting out another long sigh.

"I'm thinking of leaving. I've caused enough trouble here as it is, whole villages and towns want to kill me." Fleetfoot explained, thinking of Karl, who may just be dead. Or so she hoped. Darkness nodded, watching as the sun rose from behind a mountain.

"Well... are we coming with you?" A voice asked. Darkness turned to watch as her brothers padded up towards Fleetfoot. She shook her head, for she knew the group would want something to remember her by. And if someone found out their backstory, they would accuse Fleetfoot of being an egg thief. She'd be hunted once again.

"Unfortunately, no. You'll stay here with the group, and Darkness will be the leader. She may be young, but i see something in her that tells me she can handle a group of Pokemon." Fleetfoot says, getting up and looking at the sun, which was now rising slowly up into the sky. It was halfway there. Suddenly, something in Fleetfoot's head told her she'd better go while she can. Turning to her adopted children, she kissed them all, pulling them into a group hug.

"Alright, i hate to leave you so soon, but i must. Darkness, when you want to make an announcement, stand on something tall, and yell as loud as you can. If you want, you may have someone help you with the announcement. Take care of your siblings, and we may meet again someday." She could hardly get the last words out before she began crying. The Raichu twins began stirring in their sleep, their ears twitching. Darkness hugged Fleetfoot tightly, licking her bangs. Quickly, she untangled them, and added a little curl at the end.

"Go now. I'll tell everyone you left during the night so they won't try to track you down. Go quickly, and we'll think of you every day and night, i promise." Darkness said quickly, pushing Fleetfoot towards the entrance. The sun was now high in the sky, and the birds began chirping. Fleetfoot took off her Absolite necklace, and placed it around Darkness' neck. She smiled briefly before running off as fast as her paws could carry her. It was decided that she would travel to the Kalos region, but not before finding a tavel partner. Or even two. Not looking back, she bounded up a hill, and was soon out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you liked this, it's my first fanfic, so please enjoy it. Sorry if I messed anything up, but I tried my best. Keep watch for Chapter 2!


	2. Love At First Fight

Fleetfoot was laying down in a bed of moss. She had found an old hole in a tree, and decided to make it her den for the time being. Memories of yesterday rushed through her mind. Giving Darkness her brother's necklace. Kissing and hugging her adopted children. Telling Darkness how to take care of the group. Sighing, she laid down, wishing someone would comfort her. Or at least talk to her.

"You look as if Arceus told you that if you had any fun at all, you'd die instantly." A voice commented from outside the tree hole. Fleetfoot jumped, startled. She poked her head outside the hole, looking up to see a male Absol smiling down at her. Quickly, her head disappeared back inside the hole. A male Absol! Now she remembers what her brother had told her about wishing for things when she was a bit younger! 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.' Topias had said. She heard giggling outside, and it sounded like more than one Pokemon. Fleetfoot stuck her head out again, seeing the Absol, a Rhydon, and a Dodrio giggling.

"She's cute, you should ask her out." The Rhyhorn joked. The Absol smirked, rolling his eyes. Fleetfoot examined the Absol, looking at all his Absolistic features. He had a different hairstyle, too. A mohawk rested proudly upon his head. Black with blue tips. He wore a collar made of solid gold, and it shone brightly in the sunlight.

"Oh, shut up Tewodros!" The Absol snorted, shoving the Rhyhorn playfully. Fleetfoot slid out from the hole, glaring at the trio.

"Shh, she's looking at us!" One of the Dodrio's heads said. Instantly, the trio of Pokemon stopped laughing, and tried to act normal. Fleetfoot glared at the male Absol, though she found him somewhat attractive.

"And who might you be, if i may ask?" She asked politely, her glare disappearing. The male Absol coughed, stepping forward and bowing.

"I'm Đuro, and the Rhyhorn is Tewodros, and the Dodrio has a name for each head. The first head is Dazbog, the second one is Wenceslaus, and the third head is Glaukos. Who are you?" Đuro turned the question back to Fleetfoot, who dipped her head at each of the Pokemon in turn.

"My name's Fleetfoot." She said, sitting down. 'Ohhh, he's handsome... ACK, FLEETFOOT! Focus here, ask why they were laughing.' A voice said in her head. Nodding quickly, she turned her attention to Đuro.

"So tell me, Đuro. Why were you and your friends laughing at me, hmmm?" Fleetfoot asked, raising an eyebrow. Đuro gulped, shooing the others away. Walking up to Fleetfoot's side, he whispered,

"Because i think you're cute." He whispered, stepping back and blushing. Fleetfoot gasped in shock. They both liked each other! Love at first sight, and she didn't even have to work for it! All she could do was stare at Đuro, her jaws wide open.

"Hehe, what are you trying to do? Catch a Magikarp or somethin?" Đuro teased, nudging her lightly. Fleetfoot shook her head, quickly snapping her mouth shut. She then stared at her paws.

"Hey, i have a weird question for you. Do you... have a den somewhere?" Fleetfoot asked awkwardly, looking up at him. She blushed at the dumb question, looking down at her paws yet again. Đuro smirked, shaking his head.

"Nope, my brother Merv took over my last den. It was a pretty awesome den, too." He sighs, looking up at the clouds. Fleetfoot lifts her head up once more, looking into Đuro's eyes. His eyes were a nice bright yellow color. Fleetfoot smirked, thinking of a plan.

"Well... what if i were to help you take it back from him?" She asks somewhat slyly. Đuro blinks, examining her face. Quickly, he calls his friends back, and they all gather around in a circle, Fleetfoot included.

"Alright, Fleetfoot is going to help me take my den back from my brother. Who's in with us?" Đuro states, looking at each of the Pokemon in turn. He puts a paw out in the middle, Fleetfoot putting her own paw on his.

"If you're in, put your paw in, and we'll-" The Dodrio interrupts Đuro's sentence.

"Problem, we don't have paws..." Dazbog says, the other two heads nodding and smirking. Đuro snorts in annoyance, smacking each head.

"Whatever! Put a talon in then!" Đuro snarls, making Fleetfoot giggle at his attempt to be fierce. He sounded fierce, but he sounded a little embarrassed. Fleetfoot was lucky she could tell, because in some ways, she was smarter than most. Everyone had put a paw or talon in. Since Đuro's paw was on the bottom, he pushed his paw upwards, lifting everyone's paw up. Everyone cheered, Đuro then turned to Fleetfoot.

"Alright, since you seem to be a bit smarter than us, what's the plan? That is... if you have one." He said, smirking. Fleetfoot nods, telling everyone to gather in a circle.

"Here's my plan. So, obviously you guys know more Pokemon than just the ones who are here right now. So, my idea is that we send in some Flying Pokemon, and they'll use Gust to try and blow them out. If that succeeds, we'll have a team of Water Pokemon waiting outside to give them a wet surprise. The Water Pokemon will all use Splash if they come running out. Now they should be all wet. This is the best part by far, a team of Ghost Pokemon will be waiting around for them, and they'll give them a good scare. They won't come back in a hurry!" Fleetfoot finishes her plan, doing a little excited dance. Everyone cheers, they really like her plan. Đuro nods, smiling at her.

"Amazing plan! I wouldn't have thought of it myself. We'll set out at once to find these Pokemon types. Dazbog, Wenceslaus and Glaukos. Since you're all going to be stuck together no matter what, you'll go find the Flying Pokemon, since Dodrio is somehow classified a Flying type. Tewodros, you'll bring the Water Pokemon. And me and Fleetfoot will go get the Ghost types." He orders, slapping his front paws on the ground. As soon as the other two Pokemon ran off, Fleetfoot walked beside Đuro. The two Absols stayed silent for a while, then Đuro broke the silence.

"You know i was laughing because you're cute, right? But i'm not asking you out. I will when the time is right, though." He whispers. Fleetfoot blushes, nodding and looking down at her front paws, covering her eyes with her bangs. Đuro smiles, chuckling.

"So i heard. And it figures that you'd wait a little while to ask me that, since it would be quite odd if you were to ask me out now. So tell me about this brother of yours. For sure he'll have back up to protect what he stole." Fleetfoot says, redirecting the conversation so she could think of something more serious. Would she like to have children with him, or would they just be partners? Or maybe even just friends? Đuro looks up at the sky, squinting in the sunlight. His collar looks stunning in the sunlight.

"Well, yeah. He'll probably have back up by this time. So, he's at least 19 years old, and i'm the middle child in my family. Quite the smart Absol, he is. When he was younger, he envied those Pokemon who were naturally red. So, he went crazy one day, and dyed his fur red. He stands out amongst the other Absols, so he shouldn't be hard to find." Đuro explained. When he realized Fleetfoot appeared to be thinking of something, he stopped walking and stopped her. She looked up into his eyes. Those eyes, those sky blue eyes that held warmth, and were so deep. Her heart felt as if it were bouncing around in her stomach, a true sign of love. They resumed walking again, and soon stood before a big, mansion like house. It was dark, and there were Golbats flying around it. Both Absols gulped, a bit nervous. They exchanged a glance, then looked back at the house.

"Who's gonna go first?" Fleetfoot asked, shuffling her paws around in the dirt. Đuro looked at her, his fur bristling slightly.

"Um, ladies first?" Đuro said shyly, scratching the dirt with his long claws. Fleetfoot sighed, rolling her eyes. Honestly, she didn't really want to go in there. But since she wanted to be a bit of a show off, and show Đuro how 'brave' she was, she went up to the house anyways. Knocking on the door, she waited for it to open. Nothing happened. Fleetfoot knocked again. When she was about to walk away, she heard eerie moaning sounds coming from the house. She jumped back in fright, her fur standing straight up.

"Weee waaant youuuuuuuuu..." A voice groaned from inside the house. Fleetfoot let out a screech of terror, and turned to flee. She found herself running, but not going anywhere. Something was holding her tail. Twisting around, she saw the creepiest Pokemon ever seen in the Hoenn region. There, holding her tail, stood a Banette. She screamed, Đuro running up to her. He began backing away when he saw the Banette. He quickly looked at the ground, terrified.

"Don't leave me, help me! Please!" Fleetfoot begged, digging her claws into the dirt. The Banette began pulling her towards the house, making her scream louder. Đuro growled, still afraid to approach the freaky Pokemon. Fleetfoot remembered how Banettes were formed, and what they could do. They were formerly plush dolls that were thrown away by their owners. They became this terrifying Pokemon right after, driven entirely by hatred for its former owner. If a Banette inserts pins into its body, someone would be cursed. For each pin inserted into the Banette's body, another curse was laid upon the chosen trainer or Pokemon. The only way to stop it, was to unzip the zipper that held its life force. The zipper was located where its mouth should be, giving it a more frightening appearance. The worst thing about Banettes was that they could Mega Evolve, and if they became a Mega Banette, there would be even more zippers! Fleetfoot hoped it wouldn't insert pins into its body, for she'd hate to be cursed with more bad luck.

"Đuro, unzip its zipper!" Fleetfoot wailed as the Banette pulled harder on her tail. Đuro leapt for Fleetfoot, sinking his teeth into her scruff while not looking at the Banette. With one paw, he tried feeling around on the Banette's face for its zipper. The Banette smacked his paw away, making him yelp in shock. Before he could try again, the Banette shot him a teasing facial expression. Đuro snarled, his face flushing with rage. He let go of Fleetfoot's scruff, leaping on the Banette. He slashes his claws at its face, getting one of his claws snagged on the zipper. He swiftly pulled it, black clouds erupting from the Banette's body. A loud eerie howl split the air, thunder booming overhead and lightning splitting the sky. Fleetfoot found she could move her tail freely again, and covered her ears as the thunder boomed. Đuro dropped to the ground, draping half his body over Fleetfoot's. It began raining, making the Absols run into the house. They forgot about the Ghost Pokemon inside, and shook off their wet fur. Đuro found a light switch, turning it on. Both Absols screamed at what they saw surrounding them. There was a whole gang of Banette around them, each Banette's glare was mostly directed towards Đuro. Đuro straightened up, walking in front of Fleetfoot. He cleared his throat, his fur bristling as he began to speak.

"Now, listen here. We aren't the ones you seek, but we'll help you find someone who will love you. But first, you must help us with a small task." Đuro said, sitting down. He licked his fur, flattening it against his body. A Banette tapped his shoulder, holding out a paper with words on it. Fleetfoot gulped, scooting closer to Đuro so she could read what the paper said. 'What is this problem of yours?' Đuro mumbled the words under his breath, repeating them to Fleetfoot. The Banette held out a pencil, which Đuro took in his mouth. Taking the paper, he wrote, 'My brother took over my den, and i was wondering if you guys could help us drive him out.' He holds the paper out to the Banette. Nodding, the Banette gives Đuro a thumbs up, and some other Banettes clap around them. As they leave the house, they have a team of 4 Banettes following them. Fleetfoot giggles, no longer scared of the doll like Pokemon. Đuro nudges her, and they begin running, the Banette team following closely behind them. They ran on for at least 10 minutes, coming back to Fleetfoot's tree hole. The Dodrio and the Rhyhorn were already there with the Pokemon types they had been asked to bring standing behind them. When they saw the trail of Banettes following them, they shrieked. Đuro and Fleetfoot laughed at the scene, falling over as they laughed. Wenceslaus glared at Đuro, as did the other two Dodrio heads. The Dodrio stalked up to Đuro, and each pecked him on his head, Tewodros tackling Fleetfoot to the ground.

"Alright, we're sorry!" Đuro and Fleetfoot wailed, throwing their attackers away from them. Đuro shook his fur, letting out a growl of frustration as he saw that his mohawk was ruffled. He smacked the Dodrio's heads together. Fleetfoot leaped onto Tewodros, but was thrown off before she could attack him. The Dodrio managed to throw Đuro off as well, and he landed on top of Fleetfoot, who let out a soft 'oof' as he fell onto her.

"Oh, the fun we two Absols are going to have together." Đuro sighed, rolling off Fleetfoot and helping the female Absol to her paws. Fleetfoot blushed, looking down at her paws. Tewodros shouldered past them, pushing them apart.

"Are we going to fight Merv or not?" He asked grouchily. Both Absols nodded, Đuro clearing his throat.

"Alright, Dodrio triplets, what Pokemon have you brought me?" Đuro asks the Dodrio. Glaucos meets Đuro's gaze, his eyes glimmering with amusement from their little play fight.

"We have brought you 3 Altaria, and 2 Swellow." The 3 heads announce proudly. The Altaria take to the sky, doing a series of aerial flips. The Swellow fly around in rapid circles around Đuro and Fleetfoot, soon pressing the Absols together. Đuro bumps into Fleetfoot, and jumps forward.

"Oops, sorry." He apologizes, dipping his head. Fleetfoot blushes again, dipping her head. The Altaria make awkward cooing sounds, forming a heart by connecting their wings together. The Swellow fly in and out of the heart, then fly around the Absols again. Đuro growls, and then he roars, startling the birds. They drop to the ground, hopping behind the Dodrio. Fleetfoot giggles, licking Đuro's mohawk slightly. Đuro smiles, beginning to blush as he looks up at his ruffled appearance. Fleetfoot stands on her hind paws, fixing his mohawk in a few seconds. Nuzzling him, she stands on all fours again, looking the opposite direction. Đuro clears his throat, trying hard to stop blushing. Before he begins to speak, he straightens Fleetfoot's bangs. Then he begins to speak.

"T-thanks Glaucos, Wencelaus and Dazbog. Now, Tewodros, what have you brought?" He turned to the Rhyhorn, who coughed and stepped to the side. 3 Tentacruel strode up from behind Tewodros, walking around Đuro and Fleetfoot, pushing them together again. 3 Pelipper flew over Tewodros, two perched on Đuro and Fleetfoot's heads. The Tentacruel made hearts with some of their tentacles. The Pelippers shot bursts of water into the air, flapping their wings mightily. Đuro roared again, shaking his head and leaping away from Fleetfoot, who laughed again. The Pelippers waddled quickly to Tewodros' side, followed closely behind by the Tentacruels. Tewodros and the Dodrio high fived each other. In the Dodrio's case, a high two. Or in the Rhyhorn's case, it was a high hoof. Đuro growled loudly, stalking up to the two. Fleetfoot followed close behind.

"Did you plan this?" He hissed, glaring at them. Tewodros gulped, lowering his head. The Dodrio stuck its heads in the ground, except for Dazbog. Dazbog met Đuro's glare, returning it without hesitating. Fleetfoot placed a paw on Đuro's shoulder, nuzzling him gently.

"Let's not fight now. We need to fight Merv, so let's not waste our energy by fighting each other, ok?" Fleetfoot whispered softly, turning his face towards hers. Đuro gaze softened, and his muscles relaxed. Smiling, Fleetfoot took a step forward.

"Which way?" She asked, turning to face Đuro. Đuro bounded in front of her, running past her.

"Follow me!" He cried, letting out a mighty roar. Fleetfoot roared as well, charging after the Absol. The Flying Pokemon flew above them, matching their pace while the Water Pokemon followed closely behind. Tewodros thundered past Fleetfoot, racing after Đuro. His hooves left large imprints in the ground, and every step he took shook the ground. They all ran up a hill, and rolled down it, giggling as they rolled. Đuro flopped onto his stomach down at the bottom of the hill, sighing and letting out a chuckle. Fleetfoot rolled over a rock, going into the air. Thrashing around, she panicked a bit. Before she knew it, she was on top of Đuro. He let out a grunt, smiling weakly.

"Look out below!" A voice cried. Fleetfoot and Đuro gasped, Tewodros was rolling down the hill! Fleetfoot only managed to roll off Đuro before Tewodros slammed down onto him. Howling in pain, Đuro scrabbled around madly, trying to escape. Fleetfoot reluclantly sank her claws into his paws, trying to pull him lose. A Pelipper flew over Fleetfoot's head, followed closely behind by the Dodrio and the Banette team. Quickly after that, came the rest of the Pokemon.

"Well hello, weak brother of mine. Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend." A voice sneered. Fleetfoot gave one last tug, pulling Đuro out. The Absols collided at the feet of a red Absol. Đuro leaped to his paws and instantly began to blush. His blush was replaced by pure fury as he saw who was sneering at them. Fleetfoot stood up, shaking her pelt. Her fur was on end as she met the eyes of the red Absol in front of them. Tewodros stood nearby with Glaucos, Wencelaus and Dazbog.

"Merv." Đuro spat, sinking his claws into the ground. Fleetfoot crouched, her horn beginning to glow. Merv only rolled his eyes, poking Fleetfoot's horn with a claw.

"Đuro." Merv said somewhat calmly, dipping his head. Đuro pressed his horn against Merv's, shoving the red Absol back. Merv pushed back harder, standing up on his hind legs and pushing down on Đuro's shoulders.

"We do NOT like each other. She's just a friend!" Đuro growled. Merv pressed down harder, smiling like a maniac. Fleetfoot let out an angry battle cry, rolling under Merv's stomach and pushing him into the air. Fleetfoot's horn collided with his stomach again as she sent him flying. Đuro stood up, smiling at Fleetfoot. His eyes held a grim expression though, so he wasn't completely happy. As Đuro opened his mouth to say something, Fleetfoot pressed her nose to his, and slid her tongue over his lips.

"Would now be a good time to ask me out?"


End file.
